Sternlose Nacht
by Goldleaf
Summary: Theodred glaubt nicht so recht an die Existenz des Dunklen Herrschers. COMPLETE
1. Hochmut

Sternlose Nacht

1/2

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte der Figuren und Handlungen bei Tolkien und NLC, ich fülle nur die Lücken, die gelassen wurden. 

Fragte sich noch niemand, wer Theodred so übel zugerichtet hat? Hier ist die unschöne Antwort auf diese Frage.

Warnungen: Dark Fic, DeathChar, Non-con. Ich habe mir dazu ausdrücklich die Erlaubnis der Wünschenden geholt, bevor ich so etwas schreibe, muss ich Einverständnis haben... 

Diese Geschichte ist für Nyx. Sie hat es sich im Challenge-Thread gewünscht, von mir, und so sei es... ob sie dir wohl gefällt...? Wer nicht mehr weiß, um welches Pairing es sich dreht, möge sich den Gefallen tun und nicht nachsehen, die Überraschung ist um so größer.

Pairing: Theodred und...

Rating: R (weils Fanfiction net ist) 

Wem's weihnachtlich zu Gemüte ist, der sollte die Story auf einen anderen Tag vertagen oder besser noch, vernachten..... ;-)

Endlose Nacht. 

Sternenlose, endlose Nacht. 

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir schon im Lager sind, wie lange wir schon auf irgendetwas warten, was passieren soll. 

Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso wir hier sind. 

Es ist kalt, es ist dunkel, ich will nach Hause. 

Ich sollte in Meduseld sein, an der Seite meines Vaters. 

Mein Vater, ach je. 

Theoden von Rohan. 

Ein Schatten seiner selbst, ich habe Mühe ihn noch als den wiederzuerkennen, der er einst war. 

Irgendeine seltsame Krankheit ist auf ihn gefallen, und er redet nur noch wirr, verfällt zusehends, er sollte den Thron hergeben, mir geben, jetzt, sofort, so lange noch Zeit ist. 

Ich bin der Thronerbe. 

Ich bin Theodred, Theodens einziger Sohn. 

Nacht. 

Endlose Nacht. 

Neben mir wacht, wie ich, Eomer, Eomunds Sohn. 

Er ist schlecht gelaunt, wie wir alle, seit Wochen warten wir, auf irgendetwas, das kommen soll, laut Eomer. 

Er sieht immer schwarz. Immer ist alles böse für ihn, Angreifer lauern überall, er faselt etwas von einer dunklen Macht, von einem bösen Zauberer, von einem Auge, das alles sieht - bitte, wer soll das glauben?

Eomers Märchenstunden sind von ganz besonderer Freude für alle meine Männer, denn sie kleben an seinen Lippen, wenn er von Hinterhalten böser Orks und sonstiger Kreaturen spricht, die nie zuvor ein Mensch gesehen hat. 

Orks!

Märchen!

Ich hab noch nie einen Ork gesehen. 

So was gibt's nicht. 

Und Zauberer?

Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie all diese ausgewachsenen, herrlichen Männer, diese Pferdeherren, auf die Rohan so stolz ist, solchen Geschichten, mit denen man höchstens Kinder erschrecken könnte, aufsitzen!

Orks!

Zauberer!

Ich lache bitter in meinen klammen Umhang hinein und werfe einen verärgerten Blick auf den blonden Cousin, der immer wach zu sein scheint. 

Wenn ich könnte, wie ich wollte, würde ich dir den Hals umdrehen, Eomer. 

Meine Männer sollten auf mich hören und nicht auf dich. 

Wieder dieser Blick aus deinen Augen. Sieh endlich weg, hör auf, mich vorwurfsvoll anzusehen, NEIN, ich glaube dir deine Geschichten nicht, und wenn du mich noch so eindringlich ansiehst, mich noch so bedeutungsvoll durchbohrst. 

Ich stehe auf, verlasse dich, verlasse die Männer, die um das Feuer sitzen und auf NICHTS warten. 

Tumbe Toren, Einfallspinsel. 

Ich muss weg von hier, frische Luft, weg von all diesen Männern, die abergläubisch harren auf monströse Dinge. 

Ich entferne mich vom Lager und sauge die eiskalte Luft in mich. 

Es ist finster, dunkel, tiefschwarz. Kein Stern leuchtet und wenn ich nicht genau hinhöre, kann ich auch den verhaltenen Lärm unseres Lagers nicht mehr hören und kann mich alleine wähnen.

Rohan. 

Mein Land. 

Wer soll uns bedrohen?

Ich setze mich auf einen mit Moos bewachsenen Hügel, an einen Baum gelehnt, und ziehe meinen dunkelgrünen Umhang eng um mich. Hoffentlich stört mich hier keiner. Hoffentlich schickt mein gespenstersehender Cousin niemanden aus, um mich zu suchen, oder kommt gar selbst, ich kann dankend darauf verzichten.

Hier ist es ruhig. 

Die Geräusche des Lagers beginnen derartig zu verblassen, dass ich sie nicht mehr wahrnehme. 

Ich gleite hinüber in die Welt der Träume, jaja, ich weiß, ich sollte jetzt nicht schlafen, immer wach, immer aufmerksam, der böse Feind könnte ja kommen, Orks, Monster, Tod und Verderben, doch wo bitte spielt sich das ab außer in der Phantasie meines von Verfolgungswahn geplagten armen Cousins?

Der Wind spielt mit meinem Haar. 

Es fühlt sich an, als ob eine Hand sanft drüber streicht. 

Hmmmm, das fühlt sich gut an. 

Mach weiter, Wind. Liebkose mich. Sonst tut es eh keiner. Wer sollte es auch tun. 

Die Finger des Windes tasten sich durch meine Haare hindurch bis zu meiner Kopfhaut. 

Schauer laufen über meinen Rücken, Schauer des Wohlbefindens und einer gewissen Erregung. 

Ich beuge mich leicht zur Seite, von der der Wind kommt, und stoße auf leichten Widerstand. 

Ein Fels?

Ein Baum?

Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe, dass neben mir eine Gestalt ist.


	2. Todestanz

Sternlose Nacht 2/2

Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe, dass neben mir eine Gestalt ist. 

Eomer? denke ich, irgendwie nicht ganz bei Bewusstsein, doch es ist nicht die breite, starke Gestalt meines Cousins, nicht die blonden, leicht wirren Locken, sondern etwas Leichtes, Hochgewachsenes, mit glatten blonden Haaren, die kunstvoll geflochten sind nach elbischer Art. 

Ein Elb..... schießt es durch meinen Verstand, ein Elb.... ich kenne das Gesicht..... 

Er wendet sich mir zu und lächelt. 

Seine blauen Augen sind leuchtend und sein Mund rosig und einladend. 

Seine schwarzen Augenbrauen bilden einen starken Kontrast zu seinen fast platinblonden langen Haaren und er sieht so jung aus, viel jünger als ich.... und seine Hand ist immer noch in meinen Haaren, streichelt sie, und er lächelt, er lächelt, er lächelt......

Keiner sieht uns hier, und er will es ja anscheinend. 

Wo auch immer er her kommt, er ist jetzt bei mir und wir sind allein, und ich hab Lust auf ihn. 

Mächtig regt es sich zwischen meinen Beinen. Lange ist es her, seitdem ich die Freuden der körperlichen Liebe genoss. Auf die Gesellschaft der Rohirrim bin ich nicht erpicht, mir steht der Sinn eher nach Frauen oder nach solchen Wesen hier, bartlosen schönen blonden Elben, oh, komm her, du, Verlockung, ich will dich haben!

Ich werfe mich auf ihn, ohne auch nur ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt zu haben, das wird schon in Ordnung gehen, er kann sich ja wehren, wenn es ihm nicht passt, er ist ja ein Elb, und wie es aussieht, passt es ihm ja. Er umfängt mich, drückt mich an sich und küsst mich. Ah, sein Kuss, so süß, und so heiß, und seine Hände auf mir, oh ja, so fordernd, er zerrt an meinem Gürtel, er zerrt an meiner Hose, ich liege auf ihm und er holt ihn heraus, seine Hände umfassen ihn, massieren ihn, ich werde es nicht lange aushalten so, ich fühle es schon heiß in mir aufkochen, gleich werde ich kommen - oh, nicht so schnell, Gefährte der Nacht, lass mir Zeit... ich versuche mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch wie Stahl umklammert er mich, und die Lust schlägt über in Schmerz, und der Schmerz in Lust..... was tust du da, Elb, was tust du mit mir...?

Ich liege auf dem Rücken, er hat mich überwältigt, und nun ist er über mir. 

Seine Augen glühen und er lächelt immer noch, während er meine Arme bindet, über meinem Kopfe, zusammen, mich hilflos macht und mit bloßen Händen meine Hose zerreißt.... wie ich das später meinen Rohirrim erklären soll, weiß ich noch nicht, aber in dem Moment spielt es keine Rolle. 

Seine Finger greifen fest in mein Fleisch und sein Mund senkt sich auf meine Brust, nachdem er meine Tunika auch noch zerrissen hat. 

Die Nachtluft lässt meine Brustwarzen versteinern und seine Zähne finden eine, die rechte, und oh Himmel, nicht so fest, Elb, nicht so fest!!!! 

Schauer und Schmerz durchlaufen mich und wieder kocht diese Lust in mir auf, wieder bin ich steinhart, und er beißt sich fest, saugt hart, und seine Finger quälen mich, ich kann mich nicht wehren, ich bin gebunden, ich sehe nur, was er tut, und ich sehe, wenn er sich aufrichtet, wie er lächelt, und er sagt nichts, kein Wort, dann senkt er sich wieder auf mich und gleitet abwärts, zu meinem bebenden zitternden Glied, das sich unverständig ihm entgegenreckt, nicht ahnend, was ihm widerfahren wird.... und es ist, als ob ich in abgrundtiefe Schwärze gezogen werde, als er versucht, mein Leben aus mir zu saugen, er sucht meine Seele, und es sind Türme von Schmerz und Lust, die über mir aufragen, und ich kann nicht kommen, ich kann keine Erlösung finden, denn zu groß ist der Schmerz, und zu groß ist die Lust, und ich zerre an den Fesseln, spüre, wie Tränen über mein Gesicht laufen, und mein Mund öffnet sich zu einem stummen Schrei, doch keine Befreiung kommt... 

Sein Mund - ich in ihm - und er saugt mir die Seele heraus. 

Ich weiß es. 

Wenn ich komme, bin ich tot. 

Das ist kein Elb. 

Das ist nicht der, der er zu sein scheint. 

Und er sieht mich wieder an, und seine Augen glühen in orange, seine Pupillen wie die eines Raubtieres, oval geschlitzt, und er lächelt.... und zeigt mir sein Innerstes, pure Schwärze, Tod, pures Nichts... 

Ich kann meine Augen nicht schließen, er verbietet es mir, ohne mit mir zu sprechen, und ich werde Zeuge meines eigenen Verderbens.

Seine Hand verschärft die Folter, denn er dringt in mich ein, ein Finger, zwei Finger, drei Finger, oh bitte, lass es gut sein - 

Die ganze Hand - in mir.....

Ich versuche zu schreien, doch ich kann nicht, wie gerne würde ich schreien, um Hilfe, bevor er zu Ende bringt, was er begonnen hat, warum ich, warum ich!!!! 

Er trifft diesen Punkt in mir, und er dringt in mich ein, jetzt ist er in mir, mit sich selbst, mit seiner Schwärze, der Tod selbst reitet mich, ein letztes Mal, ein letzter Ritt, und ich habe nicht an ihn geglaubt, ein Seufzer entfährt mir und ein Hieb trifft mein Gesicht, meine Lippe platzt auf und ich schmecke mein eigenes Blut. 

Sein Gesicht senkt sich und er küsst mich, er leckt die roten Tropfen ab, während er zustößt, während er mich zu den Hallen meiner Väter führt, in einem Todesritt. 

Schon längst spüre ich keine Erregung mehr, sondern nur noch Weißglut, die aus Wahnsinn, Schmerz und Sinnenlosigkeit besteht. Mein Körper entfernt sich bereits von meinem Geist und ich sehe Flammen und höre eine Stimme, die direkt in mir spricht. 

DU KANNST MIR NICHT ENTKOMMEN

Wildes Zucken, ohnmächtiges Fallen.

Diese Augen werden immer größer. 

Das Gesicht des Elben schwindet, ich sehe es nicht mehr, ich spüre nur noch, wie Flammen nach mir greifen, sich in mir ausbreiten.

DIES IST DEIN TOD

schwarze bewusstlosigkeit greift nach mir und ich explodiere in tausend feuerzungen und sehe ein einziges auge das über mir ist das auf mir ist das in mir ist

dann 

breitet sich

dunkelheit 

aus

Epilog: 

Eomer und seine Männer fanden Theodred abseits des Lagers. Schwerverletzt und bewusstlos brachten sie ihn nach Meduseld, wo er kurz darauf in der Nacht verstarb. 


End file.
